Fragments of Hope and Despair
by March-Macabre
Summary: Life was too boring for Kamakura. Even heaven was starting to look boring. He looks down from the clouds and stares at the world below him, trying to find something to entertain himself. What took his attention was a little green haired boy. He continued to stare as he thinks. "...Why not?" What's so wrong with going back?
1. Prologue: The Successor

"Not all men are created equal."

Izuku Midoriya is known for his kindness and optimistic personality. His willingness to help others and his dreams to be a hero. It wasn't odd for him to have a dream like that as all the kids his age had the same dreams even his best friend, Katsuki. Unfortunately for Izuku, it would be difficult for him.

Many people in his class had started to show signs of their quirks while Izuku hadn't. His mother began to worry about him so she had made an appointment to the doctor. Before they left Izuku complained to Inko about a headache which worried her a bit but decided to just bring him to the hospital for both an analysis and treatment for the headache.

"He's Quirkless." Blunt and simple words but enough to cut through his spirits. He stops all movement and loosened his grip on his figurine as he stared at the doctor. He was confused. 'Don't tell him.' he heard a voice say to him and decided to comply, sealing his lips. As his mother was interviewed by the doctor, he conversed with the voice. 'Why not?' He asked, curiosity filling his tone. 'Because,' the voice replied. 'They're not ready to know yet.'

After the appointment, Inko brought Izuku home, the ride being silent as Izuku continued his one sided conversation. When they got home Izuku went to his room which caused Inko to worry more. A few hours later into the evening, Inko decided to check on Izuku and saw him sitting in front of his computer, watching All Might's debut. "All Might is my favourite hero." She heard him say. "He always saves the day and rescues people with a smile." He then turned to his mom, a smile plastered on his face as he pointed at the screen. "I can be like that, right mom?"

He didn't know what he said wrong but his mom then suddenly ran up to him and embraced him, sobbing loudly while apologizing repeatedly to her son. He looked at his mom confused. Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything wrong. 'Tch,' He heard the voice say again. 'How boring.' The voice then went silent.

'Kamakura-san,' he called out.

'...Yes?' Kamakura replied.

'Can I be a hero?' he asked the entity in his mind. There was a moment of silence and sobbing from Inko before he replied.

'You can Izuku. You just need to wait.'

Three years later, a 7 year old Izuku was abandoned by both his classmates and his father. He didn't understand why but Kamakura-san reassured him that everything will be fine. He didn't understand anymore. Why did Kacchan and his friends leave him? Why is dad suddenly working overseas? Why is mom being more protective? When he asked Kamakura-san why, he remained silent.

Most times, the entity in his head would teach him things like how to analyze, sew, gardening and others to keep the boy distracted from the despair of today's society. When he asked why, he would be answered with a 'So that you can control your quirk better.' Most times he would go to the woods that he and Katsuki would once visit together as a training spot. He enjoyed it nonetheless with Kamakura. However, Kamakura seemed to be showing up lesser and lesser during their scheduled training sessions which made the latter worry.

At least he has some friends to talk to. Lately, while Kamakura would be inactive, different voices would take his place. Most of them were odd and scary at times but he couldn't care less as they would spend hours talking to him or just keeping him company. It was nice for him. The voices were kind to him. Always encouraging him, giving him assistance through advice and instruction, even few of those voices had sworn that they'll protect him after being exposed to his abuse. He doubted their claims but took it anyway as a way to show them that he appreciates it. He had some personal favourites but he loved them all nonetheless.

He was in his room, reading his quirk analysis book when Kamakura said: 'You're ready.' Izuku should not have taken a sip of water when he heard that. It sputtered everywhere but thankfully he had managed to pull his notebook away in time. He coughed a bit before asking, 'E-Excuse me?' 'You heard me.' The voice answered back in a bored tone. It was silent for a moment before Izuku bursted into a frenzy.

'R-R-REALLY!?' He thought excitedly. It had been a long while since he had started his Talent Training yet he was still antsy whether he was ready for the quirk or not. 'Yes, now quit freaking out. If your mom sees you like this she'll start to question your sanity.' A soft but firm voice, Koizumi-san, scolded him. He can imagine her hands planted onto her hips as she shook her head disapprovingly. He chuckled a bit before saying, 'I'm sorry, Koizumi-san.' He heard a quiet 'hmph!' but nothing else. 'Anyway, like I said. I think you're ready.' Kamakura answered before ordering Izuku to be at their usual training spot. The emerald eyed child then almost instantly dropped what he was doing before grabbing his backpack and ran out his room, down the hallway. He put on his shoes and called out to his mom. "Mom! I'm leaving!" He yelled before dashing out, locking the door behind him.

He kept running down the street of his neighbourhood, not showing any signs of slowing down or stopping. He hears a deep and hearty laughter. 'Hahahaha! It seems that all that training is starting to show some good results! GOOD WORK!!' The voice that belonged to Nekomaru praised Izuku as he kept on running. True to his word, the younger boy didn't show any sign of tiredness which meant his stamina had definitely improved.

After a few turns and shortcuts, he had finally arrived at the destined location. He ran into the woods that he is familiar with, following a dirt path before taking a trail off to a small clearing deep within the forest. There were some flower beds and a medium sized garden at the centre of the field, growing lots of beautiful flowers and plant life. He practically threw his backpack onto a tree stump before standing still, waiting.

He was ready.

He was not ready.

'Deep breaths Izuku. Deep breaths.' Tojo's motherly voice instructed him. He did so and took long deep breaths. 'I... Didn't expect this...' he heard Kamakura mutter. Izuku had to agree with him. The area around him was a complete wreck. There were trails of icicles on the ground as well as scorch marks. There were also some odd vines poking out of the earth and a few deep puddles. He sighed sadly before dropping down on the ground with a thud. 'Oh my GOD, like don't give up!' a pitched and heavily accented (1) voiced yelled to him.

Things were difficult for him right now.

It took him a few more tries (plus more damages to the enviroment), to finally get the hang of it. At least with the one of the more weaker quirks. He slowly lifted the stone from the grassy floor, focusing the level of power he used. Currently, he was practicing how to control Enoshima-san's telekinesis powers, which he was doing fine now. He watched the quirk with wonder and excitement before watching the stone fly up into the sky.

'Take your time, Izuku.'

"Stop it Kacchan, you're hurting him!"

Izuku yelled at his former best friend, tears pricking the edge of his eyes. Katsuki was across him, with his two 'friends' as they activated their quirks in an attempt to scare him. He heard a scoff in his head. 'Cowards.' Harukawa-san comments to the two behind the explosive blonde. 'They couldn't even deal with someone who a disadvantage without those stupid quirks.' He hears her sneer further.

An explosive punch pulls them out of their stupor the next moment with Katsuki smirking at him. "What're you going to do," he looks at him with a condescending look. "Deku." He growls. He hears some of the voices growl back in response. He gulps on the saliva that collected in his mouth before positioning himself in a fighting stance. "I-If you won't stop, t-then I'll stop you myself!" He yelled in response. 'Be c-careful, you little idiot.' Fukawa-san hissed to him. He nodded before launching himself to the three bullies.

A few moments later, Izuku was on the ground, covered in bruises and burns. He can hear Yukizome scream in anger while Tsumiki-san screeches in horror. Kacchan had left with his friends as he 'wasn't worth their time'. The kid that got bet up was crying next to him, desperately trying to help him. "I-I'm sooo sorry." He cried as he helped Izuku sit up. The latter just winced in pain as a response.

He comforted the boy before going home. The journey home was mostly in silence, and a bit of Koizumi-san and Saionji-san ranting about how horrible Kacchan is. He chuckles to himself quietly.

He loved his friends.

When he got home, his mom was nowhere to be seen. He went to his room and sat on hia bed a bit before activating a healing quirk. Tsumiki-san's quirk is called Healing Hearts. Based on its name, it heals another person, depending on their state of heart, at a considerable pace but quick pace.

'You know, you should stand up for yourself more.'

'Ah, Hello Kamakura-kun'

(1)= I have no idea how to describe Junko's voice.


	2. AN: Explaining the AU

okay, so. I just read a review amd that got me thinking so I thought I might as well explain this au.

Shout out to thesneezingSOAB

First, I got this idea when I found out that Junko's true talent was Ultimate Analyst. Later the same day, I rewatched the first season of my hero acedamia. When I saw his analyst book, I thought "Hey, wasn't Junko an analyst?" and began imagining Izuku with Junko's batshit crazy personality. Then things escelated as I thought what kind of quirk would Junko have before doing the same with the rest of the dr cast (Trigger Happy Havoc, Another Episode: Despair Girls, Goodbye Despair, End of Hope's Peak Academy and V3: Killing Harmony). Thats when an idea struck me.

What kind of quirk would Izuru have? Since Izuru is kinda like a different entity from Hajime but both are still in the same body. Maybe both would switch quirks like how Touko did with Genocider Shou. Then I thought back with Izuku and a plot bunny decided to worm itself in my head. What if Izuku had the ability to wield all of the dr casts's quirks?

And that kids is how the AU was formed.

...also I think I was drunk when this AU struck me in the head.

There will be two sides in this. The normal chapters and the Izuru chapters. Spoiler alert, Junko WILL play a huge part in this. Why? I can't tell you. The Izuru chapters are mostly based on Izuru's point of view so get ready to hear the word 'bored' a lot. The next chapter for Izuru's side will explain how the dr cast could communicate with Izuku.

Also, since I plan to make Izuku super OP, he will NOT get One for All. Its because Izuku is already given access to the dr casts quirks, which is A LOT by the way, so he doesn't need the extra quirk. Also, here are the characters quirks that I've made so far.

Izuru Kamakura- [One Up] This quirk is similar to copycat but it makes the user adapt faster and makes the quirk better for their use

Junko Enoshima- [Telekenisis] I don't want her to be Op

Mukuro Ikusaba- [Second Chance] Whenever the user dies, they get revived almost immiedietly unless if there are no energy left so the success rate goes to 50%.

Kyouko Kirigiri- [Third Eye] Grants the user the ability to see hidden things like traps, clues, etc.

Celeste Lundenberg- [Metallic Claws] The user's hands can morph into claws made of pure iron. The material can be changed based on the user's mood

Chihiro Fujisaki- [Code String] Can create items from code strings made from a computer.

Mondo Oowada- [Lightning Rush] Charges the user with lightning that has been stored up in his body to boost his agility or strength.

Leon Kuwata- [Fiery Throw] The user can create balls of fire from their hands after eating spicy foods.

Sayaka Maizano- [Siren] Gives the user all the abilites and characteristics of a siren.

Yasuhiro Hagakure- [One Hour Future] The user is granted the ability to see one hour into the future

Chiaki Nanami- [Game Changing AI] A half and half user. The AI side allows the users to be as smart as a sentient self learning AI whilst the Game Changer side allows the user to change her surroundings to an game enviroment that the user has seen.[Note: The Game Changer side is very lethel but is noted that if the victim 'dies' they are knocked into a coma]

Hajime Hinata- [Empathy] Allows the user to see others true emotions

Sonia Nevermind- [Queen's Voice] When the quirk is activated, it allows the user to make anyone under her social status obey her.

Peko Pekoyama- [Icy Blade] Another half and half user. Has he ability to make ice and snow in one hand while her other side can materialize any balde that she knows of.

Mahiru Koizumi- [Picture Perfect] The user is able to copy exactly any moves or activity that she sees. When she takes a picture, she can use the photo to diguise herself into another person.

Ultimate Imposter- [Imposter] You get the picture for this one

Mikan Tsumiki- [Healing Hearts] Heals someone based on the purity of their hearts. This quirk also refuses to heal anyone who has bad intentions. The quirk can also completely heals someone but the wounds are transferres to the user.

Saionji Hiyoko- [Demonic Urges] Grants the user a demonic appearance and boosted speed, strength, agility, senses, and the ability to fly. The user can also breathe fire. [Bonus points if you can guess the side effects towards her mentality]

Monaca Towa- [Mage's Magic] Has the ability to summon invisible tendrills that can break through almost anything. Two cat ear shaped horns are visible on the sides of her head as a part of the side effect. (A shoutout to anyone who can guess this reference)

Masaru Daimon- [Hero's Power] The user can create fire based attacks that had been charged from any stored up energy in the body.

Nagisa Shingetsu- [Sage's Intellect] Gives the user a great boost in intellegance.

Chisa Yukizome- [Equality] This quirk can ease any feeling of tension from an individual person and have them change their ways to something better.

Ruruka Ando- [Sweet Energy] The user can create sweets of any kind from the palm of her hands. Depending on the size, the sweets can give anyone who consumes it a outstanding energy boost but can experience a horrible sugar crash after 5 hours.

Sonosuke Izayoi- [Blacksmith Weapons] Can create any form of weapon, granted if he knows how to wield them

Great Gozu- [Bull] Grants the user strength and speed similar to a bull. The user also gains horns and body parts of a bull.

Shuichi Saihara- [Shadow Puppets] The user can copy any living thing excluding humans with shadows. These shadows will only obey their creator and anyone they deemed worthy

Kaede Akamatsu- [Harmonizing Melody] Allows the user the ability to control a person's emotions through any instrument.

Kaito Momota- [Starshine] This quirk grants the user an ability to create stars, comets, etc and could lower gravity within 3 Kilometers from where the user is.

Maki Harukawa- [Chameleon] The user is able to hide within plain sight by camoflauging themselves to blend into their surroundings.

Kirumi Toujou- [Arachnaid] The user can climb any solid surface and can create string from her hands. She can also summon six hands, similar to her own, to assist her whenever.

Himiko Yumeno- [Illusion] This quirk can make others see what the user wants them to see even allowing herself become invisible is she wants to.

Angie Yonaga- [Atua's Light] The user can genrate small to large amounts of pure light. She can shift, manipulate and shape light in any way or form that she desires.

...And thats about it. For now at least.


	3. Prologue: The Successor (Izuru's Side)

Who knew heaven could be boring?

Ever since he was trapped up there with the rest of Hopes Peak's students that either dies during the tragedy or died in the killing game, he had been bored to death. Sure, there was that movie theater that plays their past lives but it was too boring to watch anymore because of how predictable it all was. Even Komaeda's luck had turned boring at this point.

Sure there were even those times Enoshima would visit them from hell (he had no idea how that was possible) and Yukizome would try to drag him to 'create bonds with his classmates and stop being a rotten orange'. He had no idea what that was supposed to symbolize but he was fine with it. Hinata also tried to lessen his boredom but he appreciated his 'brother's'(1) efforts.

He began gazing back down onto the world below him and surely enough, society has progressed but at the same time regressed. The presence of heroes and villains were both fascinating and borderline unpredictable.

However, it was horrible enough to counter the wonders of the new age. Discrimination against those with quirks that change their appearance, or 'subhumans' as they call it, full on massacres, prejudice against the minority, 'quirkless' people, heroes being greedy for money and fame as well as all the villainous empires scattered around.

Oh how disgusting the world had become.

He was mostly intrigued with one human in the new society, however. A small child with green and black hair. His eyes were like emeralds, green and always shining. He always seemed to be helping others without hesitation and would sacrifice some of his things for the sake of others. He also had a huge obsession with heroes, specifically the current 'Number One Hero'.

He was curious to see what it was like to be back down there and to experience the new society. Maybe even fixing it a bit. He stared down at the earth underneath him.

"...Why not?"

(...)

When he first entered, it was a bit too ...Overwhelming to say the least. Too much emotion had swept over him, causing him to pant deeply as if he had just had experienced a heart attack. After he regained his composure, he inspected the area he was in. There were rows and rows of tables that looked like they came from a university class and a control panel at the front. (2)

He kept walking until he reached where the movie screen is and saw the child who he had recently taken interest in, talk to his mother about a headache. He continued to watch them as he stood near the panel. During the car drive to the hospital, Izuku was happily playing with the action figure in his hand while enthusiastically talk about what kind of quirk he would get. Oh, and turns out his name is Izuku Midoriya.

He chuckled when he began to act out a fighting scene but was confused when Izuku suddenly stopped. He watched the child look around from his place in the car before turning to his mother, "Mom, did you hear someone laugh?"

After the doctor's appointment, they went home all the while Izuku would talk to him about his favourite heroes to the long black haired entity that resides in his mind. Then, he entered his room, before hopping up the chair in front of a computer. "Mom! Mom! Computer time!" He said enthusiastically, hopping in his seat.

Izuru could just see how much his mother hesitated but complied with his wishes, opening up a video that seems to be All Might's debut. He began to watch it excitedly, repeatedly telling Kamakura to keep watching. It seems that this was the younger one's attempt to cure his boredom. He watched the whole thing and smiled as Izuku said, "All Might is my favourite hero." Izuku smiled widely, Kamakura gave a small smile as the boy's smile was infectious. "He always saves the day and rescues people with a smile." Izuku continued.

He saw Izuku turn to his mother and the entity could just feel the guilt coming from her. Her face looked sad and her own emotions seemed to be troubling her mind. He saw tears prick from the corner of her eyes. The younger boy, being oblivious, pointed to the computer and said, "I can be like that, right mom?" First mistake.

His mother ran to him and gave him a hug, couldn't be able to hold it in anymore and sobbed freely while repeated apologizing to her son.

He tsked and said, "How boring." When he heard Izuku call for him, focused his attention back to the matter at hand. "...Yes?" He answered after a bit of hesitance. 'Can I be a hero?' The younger asked. He pondered for a moment before he looked at his mother.

Izuru saw how broken she was and pitied her. However, the moment Izuku's father came home, something tells him that he would completely hate the new society created by these 'quirks'...

...Fuck it. He hates a lot of things anyway.

(...)

"Kamakura~"

Junko's annoying pitched voice rang through the paradise land, directed to one person in particular. As someone used to her antics, he did the only thing he do at a time like this.

"Go away."

He heard the former fashionista laugh her signature laugh before plopping herself next to him, watching the world down below. She saw the boy who seemed to be the one her senpai was staring at. She smirked. "Wow, so that's where you've been disappearing to. I mean, do they even allow this?" She voiced out her thoughts after analyzing her senpai's face.

The latter just continued to ignore her before he disappeared, breaking into small particles. She just squeaked in surprise before yelling out, "Don't leave me outta this!!" and copied Izuru's actions.

"Get out."

He said, annoyed when he saw Junko appeared in Izuku's 'mind'. His eye twitched in annoyance when Enoshima decided to ignore him and looked around. "Wow! It looks soooo cool in here!" She said while spinning around like a child. She looked at the screen, which showed Izuku eating some lunch. She looked back at her senpai but he was too busy glaring at the screen.

She looked back at the screen and saw a man who looked to be in his somewhere over his twenties with a resting bitch face. He looked fairly similar to the boy but even she could tell that he couldn't stand to be in a room with his son. He left the table after he finished his lunch, not saying a word and left. His mother was also there, trying to make up an excuse to give thw kid about his father. She frowned at this and looked back at her senpai.

He had left where he was and walked up to the panel, a blank face with dangerously glowing red eyes.

At that point, Junko just left, knowing fully that Izuru could beat the living crap outta her if she didn't head his demands. Though she did enjoy despair, she didn't want to get sent to hell all over again.

Lucifer is a bitch for her to deal with.

(...)

Things were now getting complicated.

Especially with Komaeda.

Apparently, Junko couldn't shut her damned trap and told Hajime, trusting him with Izuru's secret as they were both brothers, who was then chewed out by Komaeda to tell him when he found out. He had to give him some credit though. Hinata rarely, if ever, reveals a secret to anyone.

He began asking Kamakura to bring him to the 'hopeful successor' so he could see what the Ultimate 'Hope' saw in the child. He declined, not ready to have Izuku meet his classmates yet (except Junko who constantly let herself in and proceeded to corrupt the small green bean) and left it at that.

Which turned into Komaeda stalking him. He had repeatedly caught him due to his heightened senses but the older luckster was determined, something he was annoyed with.

For the remainder of the year, he had repeatedly avoided the rest of the inhabitants in their private heaven (literally, they were the only ones there) whilst training Izuku to be able to handle the 'quirks' that he made. Until...

"...Enoshima told you, didn't she?" Izuru asked, irritated.

He heard Saionji giggled as Mahiru denied his accusation. "No, Komaeda just got lucky and saw you heading here." He clicks his tounge in annoyance. Of course he did. He looked up where the screen is and saw Kokichi, along with Kaito, argue like usual as Shuichi tried to break them up. At the screen, Izuku was currently drawing All Might as he tried his best to ignore the two bicker. He walked up to the panel (grabbing Kokichi as Shuichi dragged Kaito away) and greeted the child. "Hi, Kamakura-san. Were those your friends?" Izuku asked.

The Ultimate Hope just gave a small smile.

He can tell that they all love the child already.

(...)

Two years later, when Izuku's body was finally ready, they wasted no time and began training to hon his quirk. As the green haired child ran, he could see how happy he was to finally going to get a quirk but it made Kamakura sick, knowing how desperate Izuku was to get a quirk. Nekomaru jumped ahead and volunteered to be first, wanting to try out his new quirk. It was shot down after the long haired teen told him that his quirk was a bit too unstable to be used yet.

Nanami went second but was shot down yet again because Izuku was not ready to use a half and half quirk yet. He allowed Leon, however, because his quirk was bit more easier for him to learn or at least that was what he thought.

Disaster ensued the moment he left.

(...)

He left the room a bit with Nekomaru, Miu and Kazuichi for a moment to try and remake their quirks so it wouldn't be too unstable to use. He had made some good progress.

However, as he entered the room again, he saw disaster out of the screen. Tojou was currently trying to assess the situation with Izuku while scolding Kuwata, Enoshima and Pekoyama who sat dogeza on the floor, Enoshima and Kuwata both having bumps on their heads. Apparently, Kuwata had went overboard and Enoshima tried to stop him but having two of them in control had overwhelmed Izuku a bit, causing him to lose control of both quirks. Pekoyama had also jumped in but she ended up doing more harm than good.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

This was gonna be a long, boring day.

(...)

A few days after their first training attempt, they were at the playground, taking a well earned break after training. He had left for the moment being to check back at the others who weren't at the 'classroom' about their quirks. He would remake and improve each quirk so that it would be at least safer but strong enough for Izuku's use.

A few moments later, Hajime had appeared near him as he worked on Kokichi's quirk. The latter was sitting next to him, looking bored. Izuru looked at his brother but he could tell something had happened from the look on his face.

He got up and quickly went back to his successor's mind with the two on his tail (Kokichi because he wanted to see what the fuss is all about). It was... Chaotic, to say the least. Apparently Bakugou had struck again, leaving lots of visible burns and bruises. He saw that Izuku was on his bed, healing himself with Tsumiki's quirk. He sighed and walked up to the panel where the nurse is. Everyone slowly but surely became quiet when they saw him walk up to the panel. He placed a gentle hand onto the purple head girl's shoulder, who flinched, and said.

"You know, you should stand up for yourself more."

"Ah, Hello Kamakura-kun."

(1) = Just a stupid headcannon of mine that both Izuru and Hajime are like brothers because they were in the same body.

(2) = Basically Inside Out but Danganronpa style with the cinema in Danganronpa 3: The End Of Hope's Peak Academy when Chisa and Junko died but it reflects the current person's mindset.


	4. Chapter 2: The First Incident

It was a quiet Friday night as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug for himself to fill with water for him to drink. Izuku was almost completely drained. Ever since Kamakura and the other voices had given him the okay, they've relentlessly trained him to help his body adapt to the quirks. It had been around 5 years since then and he could tell that he had changed, a lot.

First, his diet had completely changed. Due to a certain group in his mind that was dedicated to a healthy lifestyle/getting stronger, they had him change a few aspects of his diet. More protein and carbs to bulk up his body, less food that has excessive sweeteners or salt and always stay hydrated. While Izuku was grateful for their help, he was also a bit intimidated by how strict they were.

He also started to go to a gym nearby and cleaning Dagobah beach to help increase his strength. Also, it was rewarding to see a beautiful sunset from the beach he had cleared up. He was pretty sure Koizumi-san and Yonaga-chan had a field day when they saw the scene as he heard them talk about capturing it's beauty with a camera and painting, respectively.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was way too late now so he gulped down the remainder of the water in his mug and set it down into the sink. He walked up to his room and entered before walking to his bed as he set himself down on it. He took the moment of silence that regained in his mind after the others had left so that he can sleep.

"You do, like, know I'm still here, right?"

Ah, almost everyone.

"Hello Enoshima-san." He greeted the former super model (from what he can guess based on her stories she told from the past), fondly. He was a bit intimidated by her at first but wasn't so much now that he was used to her antics and her overall personality. He could practically feel her pout as she whined about how her little 'Zuku-chan' isn't afraid of her anymore. She also happened to have a romantic attraction to despair, according to Ikusaba-sensei. Not even he could understand how that was even possible.

But he decided to ignore it anyway as his head fell into his pillow before allowing sleep to envelop him into a dreamless slumber.

"Ah, Izuku also wanted to apply for U.A., correct?"

'You owe me 50 heaven coins.' (1) Kuzuruyu said to a certain fortune teller. The older man grumble in anger as he pulled out some coins from his wallet, handing them to the former yakuza. While Izuku didn't know the exchange going on from behind his mind, he is 100 percent sure that Hagakure-kun had lost more money in a bet... Again. Today had been the day where the teacher is supposed to give out forms for what kind of school they would go, after they graduate from middle school but his stupid ass teacher decided to go 'fuck it' and threw the forms in the air and exclaiming that everyone was going to U.A. instead. He was brought back to reality when he felt his desk shook and the smell of smoke had invaded his thoughts.

"Don't even think about applying to U.A. you quirkless reject! You'll only be an obstacle in my way of being a hero!" Katsuki growled at him. 'T-that's not how heroes work, dumbass!' He heard Fukawa-san growl, her voice dripping with poison on every word. He just stayed silent when Katsuki returned to his seat and class had continued like normal.

'I hope that man gets fired.' Yukizome-sensei commented.

After classes, school was over in a flash. Izuku was packing up his things when he heard the door to the classroom he was in, slid open. He looked over and saw Kacchan and his two posse, who looked at him condescendingly. He mentally sighed. They walked up to him before Katsuki snatched his quirk analysis book and proceeded to burn it with his quirk.

"The best heroes out there, well... They showed greatness even as students." The ash blonde said as his hand gripped onto the notebook in his hand. He then proceeded to throw it outside through the window, which caused it to land into the school's fountain. "I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school!" Katsuki snarled at his face.

Izuku felt anger rise into his chest at his former best friend's word. He wanted to scream. Scream at him about why he hates him so much, why he was so cruel to others, what had changed between them. His vision began to blur a bit as he kept hearing ringing from his head. He took deep breath in an attempt to calm the blazing fire that was growing in each passing second. All his life's worth of anger. He slowly calmed down.

"If you think you'll get a quirk in your next life, go take a swan dive off the roof!"

Red.

The last thing he saw before losing his vision was red and the feeling of a cold metal clasp on his neck.

Pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain

Why is he feeling so much pain? What happened? 'Izuku, calm down.' Ka- no, wait. Izuru-kun ordered him. He took a deep breath but realized that his ribcage had been fractured. 'Izuru, what happened?' the man in question decided to ignore what he said and asked, 'Can you still walk, Izuku?' the latter took a moment before he stood up, feeling more pain run through his body but nonetheless still able to walk. He struggled as he forced himself to go out those gates. That's when Izuku heard a sharp gasp and saw a cop with a pro hero, Shouto Aizawa. Izuru also saw this and ordered him to run away to the beach. He decided to comply, feeling very confused and dizzy. He ran to the gate with all his strength, still feeling like he was going to pass out. He heard the teacher and cops call out for him from behind and they were getting louder.

'Geez! You're so weak!' Saionji sneered. He suddenly felt his body grow weaker and his mind began to disconnected and replaced with something else.

"Let me do it, dumbass!" What?

As Saionji ran she activated her quirk, her body seemed to shift. She suddenly grew two dark grey horns and a pair of large bat wings seemed to pop out of nowhere. Her eyes then were changed to have black irises but her original eye colour stayed the same. Her mouth grew some fangs that seemed durable enough to bite through wood. The blonde haired ultimate began to run faster as her wings had given some assistance by giving them a boost by gusts of wind before her feet had lifted from the ground as she steadily flew away from the chasers. Izuku is painfully aware about how inexperienced Saionji is with her wings but trusted her that she wouldn't get them killed.

After a long distance of flying (and attempts to land), they stopped near the bridge in Izuku's usual route home. Saionji had let herself fall as it 'didn't hurt me but it'll sting like a bitch for you'. They rested for a bit before they continued on, walking from where they were. The former ultimate was determined to take advantage of having a body again and began to plan to go to a candy store for some gummies. They were halfway across the bridge when the manhole that they had passed began to shake and move.

Unaware to them, the cover of a manhole was pulled out and placed to the side as a large sludge like creature had wormed itself out and seemed to be in a hurry to get out of there. It looked around until it's eyes landed on Saionji/Izuku's body which was still unaware of its presence. It grinned maliciously before crawling up to him with it tentacles stretched out, surrounding the boy.

Finally, they seemed to notice him when the tentacles had reached their field of view. Saionji turned around and was greeted with the face of the sludge monster, right in front of her face. Internally, Izuku freaked out, screaming in terror but Saionji seemed oddly calm as she looked at the monster. "Well, looks like you'll have to do for a disguise." It stated, hoping to get a reaction from the teen in its grip. Saionji stayed the same but proceeded to look at the creature dead in the eyes with the most blank look she could muster before saying;

"You know, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going."

The response that she got was hilarious enough as the sludge monster sputter out in shock, retracting his tentacles away from them. She was about to say more when suddenly the something else had came out of the manhole. Feeling annoyed, she took a deep breath and charged her fire before aiming at the two 'manhole dwellers' and started blowing large amounts of fire at them.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KID!"

"YOUNG MAN, STOP!"

Today was a really bad day.

(1)= If y'all know the anime Panty and Stocking, you'll know what I mean by this because I'm really unoriginal.


	5. Chapter2:The First Incident (Izuru)

For the past years, Izuru Kamakura had been exceptionally busy.

First, he had to make, test and improve his classmate's and teacher's quirks for Izuku to use in his mission to become a hero. Except Enoshima. He kept hers simple: A Telekinesis quirk so that she wouldn't get too many ideas. He would have them experiment for him so that he can make more improvements. Even asking Izuku to try each quirk out so that he can know whether he made progress or not. He had been doing very well so far but not yet to complete perfection.

Ah, you might be asking: How did Izuru gain such a feat to create quirks for others? Well...

(Somewhere in Heaven...)

"MMMMMM!"

"Oh my god, like shut up! I don't care if you're god or whatever the fuck. Now shut the fuck up!!"

She glares at the old man before him. A man with a white robe and a long beard. He also had a halo on top of his head.

"Junko? I think we should just release him. Izuru has no more use of him."

"UHG...! Whatever..."

(Back to the story..)

Moving on, he was also busy studying. Izuru Kamakura had, somehow, gained emotions from his time spent with the emerald boy, even if in small amounts. He didn't get bored too easily now nor does he lose interest quickly. Hajime had pointed that out when they were both hanging out together (something they've rarely done lately) when Izuru was reading a romance manga Komaru Naegi had lended to him. He read a part where the protagonist of the story had professed their feelings towards their love interest and shared a kiss. He felt some blood rush to his head but shrugged it off.

If his theory holds, perhaps he had become a bond with Izuku like how Toko and Sho was when they switched. They don't share memories but they do share feelings.

Interesting.

This was something he wanted to try out but didn't know how, which made him more curious than he was before. He had tried different ways to try and trigger the switch but nothing seemed to work. He even asked Izuku to throw some pepper to his face to see if that worked (it was a last resort sort of situation).

Truly, it was the first time he was actually working hard for his goals.

At least it kept his boredom at bay.

"Ah, Izuku also wanted to apply for U.A., correct?"

Izuru's eyes rolled themselves. Of course the old crone had to point that out but really was it that necessary? He was more noisier than Yukizome was.

"You owe me 50 heaven coins." Ah it seemed Hagakure had lost a bet...Again. He could hear the clairvoyant grumble as he handed Kuzuryu the money. A sign that his future seeing quirk isn't perfected yet. Then again, maybe he should just keep it that way. "Don't even think about applying to U.A. you quirkless reject! You'll only be an obstacle in my way of being a hero!"He stared at the screen in front of him as Bakugou proceeded to slam his hands on Izuku's desk, sending his quirk flying. He heard Fukawa growled, "T-that's not how heroes work, dumbass!" He agreed with her.

He felt his eye twitch in annoyance when he saw the teacher did NOTHING to stop this. Truly, whoever hired this man to be a teacher was an idiot.

"I hope that man gets fired." Yukizome commented. Once again, he agreed.

Classes kept on as usual. Until the end of school, Izuku stayed back a bit and packed up his things. Things were fine until he showed up with an arrogant smirk (that put Togami's own to shame) and his usual brainless lackeys tailing him like the loyal dogs they are. As they walked up to him, he saw as Bakugou snatched his notebook and burned it as the other two continued mocking him. Seriously, how is he not getting in any trouble!?

According to Izuku, quirks weren't allowed to be used in public and they could be sent to jail for doing that. He was still amazed at how ignorant the teachers are willing to go for just to secure a spot for their future 'hero'.

"The best heroes out there, well... They showed greatness even as students." The ash blonde said as his hand gripped onto the burnt notebook in his hand. Izuru just glared at Bakugou. That tone he was using, he didn't like it. He then proceeded to throw it outside through the window, which caused it to land into the school's fountain. "I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school!" Bakugou snarled at his face.

His eyes glowed red. He glared at the boy in front of him. He felt anger rising up but for some reason it didn't feel like his own rage but right now, it didn't matter to him. He was really annoyed. Not to mention irritated. He wanted to beat him. Beat some common sense into him and make him realize how wrong the things he said sounded. But Izuku was calming him down. Curse the shared emotions. Sometimes he just wished he didn't have them.

Even in Izuku'a attempt at calming him, which was successful, he still felt his pent up rage burning in his chest but stayed calm nonetheless. He still didn't understand why people feel the need to tell someone regarding their existence. They can't help it, regardless of what others say. Their very existence is all random chance.

"If you think you'll get a quirk in your next life, go take a swan dive off the roof!" Bakugou snarled at him.

He was caught off guard. He truly was. But when those words flew out of his mouth, something in his head had snapped.

He felt himself being tugged. From the neck with a cold metal clasp, he was pulled backwards before being surrounded by darkness. A feeling that only those who had committed murder in Enoshima's game was constantly haunted by as the get dragged away to some extravagant execution she had prepared for them. He saw the others who were in the mind room, calling out to him. His vision began to blur and become more fuzzier as he felt hot tears on his face. His head felt like it was detaching itself from his body. But he still felt the anger, radiating from his body and the urge to beat something. When the darkness overlapped his vision, he woke up to a familiar ash blondes face. He blinked a couple of times as he felt confused. What happened...?

"Tch, crying? Of course. What could a weak nerd like you do?" He snarled. Izuru snapped his head back up when they turned to leave him. He went forward and grabbed Bakugou from his shoulder, forcing him to turn to look at the now red eyes greenette, whose hair seemed to be growing instantly from his head causing the natural curls to go straight. He curled his hand into a fist and threw a strong punch in the gut before Bakugou could even realize it.

"I'll show you what I can do." Izuru growled as the boy before him fell to the ground. He watched as Bakugou jumped up from where he was before aiming a Right Hook to his face as a counter attack for his punch. He dodged the attack with relative ease before grabbing his uniform collar, pulling his face down to make contact with his knee.

He glared at Bakugou, Izuku's former childhood best friend turned into current tormenter. He began to ask himself as his body moved to dodge more of the explosive quirk user's attacks. He began to think, 'So this is how he could trigger the personality switch. Interesting.' However, he had forgotten that Izuku was still in his head and was trying to wake up, causing his vision to blur.

'Shit.'

Okay, so he may have gone overboard...

...And caused a fight in a physical body that he couldn't fully control...

...And tripped out the window (who the hell left that thing open anyway?)...

But hey, atleast he was still OK. Mostly. He was also sure that limbs aren't supposed to bend like that...

Anyway, as Izuku kept running in the opposite direction of that pro hero, he saw Saionji concentrating but look infuriated with something. He paid no mind to it as he kept giving Izuku directions. Then he heard it.

"Geez! You're so weak!"

Suddenly, he felt a slight tug in his brain as if the switch was happening again. He looked around the mind room but to his surprise, Saionji was nowhere to be seen. He was confused for a moment.

"Let me do it dumbass!"

OK, so Saionji could also control Izuku. Not just him. This day keeps getting more odd as time goes on.

...Ah. It seems that she's trying to make herself fly with those wings... And succeeded..

He could pray to God that she doesn't make things worse.

It just goes to show that no one should trust Hiyoko Saionji of all people in making responsible choices.

First, she had purposely fell down and caused more damage than before. Honestly, it's like the girl was never thought about sympathy but then again she did show some amount of remorse when Koizumi died so he let that part slide. Then she picked a fight with a villain that tried to use their work on her and a pro hero that's supposed to catch said villain, which can possibly land them into deep trouble. Even if he was yelling at her not to, she ignored him and unleashed waves of fire to the two anyways.

Then here they are with the hero charred black and the villain trapped in a soda bottle. Both were just staring at each other in awkward silence.

Today's just a bad day.


End file.
